


Никаких чудес

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Ей стоило подумать об этом раньше





	Никаких чудес

Ей стоило подумать об этом раньше. Продумать каждую деталь.

Но на это не было времени.

Теперь Источник уничтожен, Яков рассыпался в прах прямо у нее на руках, и вся его Бессмертная армия погибла вместе с ним, и от возбуждения кровь стучит у Лары в висках — его жертва не напрасна, Анне не удалось претворить в жизнь свой план. 

— Иона! — Лара выбегает в Долину и стремится в сторону Потомков, которые должны были помочь Ионе прийти в себя после того, как Яков исцелил его рану. Ноги с трудом держат ее — из них словно вытянули кости, и она готова прямо на ходу упасть в такие родные и теплые объятья друга, но, приблизившись к группе знакомых мужчин, Лара замедляет шаги.

Они избегают ее взгляда. 

Лара понимает, что должно было произойти, слишком поздно.

Она рывком бросается вперед, раздраженно расталкивая Потомков. Те не противятся, только вяло расступаются, пропуская ее.

За их спинами на траве лежит Иона. На его куртке блестит на солнце начинающее подсыхать темное пятно крови. 

— Иона! — Лара падает перед ним на колени, распахивает куртку, инстинктивно хочет зажать рану, но тут же отдергивает ладонь. Трясущимися руками она ищет его пульс, потом пытается сделать массаж сердца, и, пока слезы текут по лицу, продолжает повторять его имя. Но она уже знает: после уничтожения Источника его рана, залеченная руками Пророка, снова открылась, словно и не было никакого чуда. И теперь ему ничем не помочь. Потому что чудес больше нет. У каждого деяния есть своя цена.

Лара еще долго сидит на коленях перед телом, пока на Долину не опускается ночь.


End file.
